Wizards' Fate
by x Red Head x
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are blessed with a beautiful daughter but there are villains running around trying to kill pregnant wizards. But all is not as it seems. The story is better than the summary, trust me.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **For this whole story**, I own nothing except for the plot

* * *

"Layla Dragoneel. She sure is one beautiful girl Lucy." Said Natsu, the proud father. " She probably got it from you Lucy." He said kissing Lucy's forehead while holding Layla.

"she has your hair." Lucy said stroking her daughter head_. _"but she is still beautiful." She said while giggling at Natsu's reaction.

"hey! What is that supposed to mean." Natsu said while turning his head away from Lucy. " I thought you loved my hair." He finished of while stroking his own hair.

" I can never win with you can I haha" Laughed Lucy.

"_Afraid not love." Natsu wispered kissing her forehead_

"I love you."

"I love you most."

* * *

**Mean While**

"_Come on you idiot! Hehehe Fairy Tail won't know what's hit them muhahahaha"_

"_Shut up. I'm working on it."_

"_Crap, I hurt my foot, eye brows!" Said a dog faced man_

"Hurry up and let's get out of here, we don't want to be seen." Explained a man with massive eye brows.

"Yer ok boss." Replied the dog man while standing up ready to go.

" You stupid ass you are supposed to set it up before we leave." Said Yuka, while setting it up himself. " There done."

"The timer is set boss." Answered Toby.

" Good boy, now we can get out of here." Said Yuka_ 'Fairy Tail wont definitely know what's hit them muhahahaha'_

* * *

**Mean While**

"_Luce! Lucy! " Yelled Natsu as here blood pressure suddenly dropped and heart rate slowed down dramatically._

"Y_ou need to calm down" yelled Porlyusica._

"_Don't tell me to calm down! My Lucy's might be dying! You have to save her!" He yelled more frantically._

"_ Your baby is safe. I suggest you take your child and get out of here while I take care of her!." She yelled back_

"_Natsu come on. We need to get out of here." Said Gray coming up behind him not even able to look at Lucy in this poor state._

"_Shut the hell up stripper! I staying her with my Wife! " yelled Natsu dodging Gray_

"_Natsu!" Yelled Erza coming up behind Gray with MiraJane._

_"Gray grab his arm!"Said Mira on the verge of letting her tears drop_

"_Got it." Gralas replied_

"_No! Let me go! I have to stay with Luce! " yelled Natsu with tears strolling down his face as Mira took Layla from him so Gray could get a better grip, "Help my Luce!" He yelled to Porlyusica as he was dragged out of the room._

* * *

**Mean While**

" Yo boss!" Asked Toby.

"What is it?" Asked Yuka whlie putting his hands in his pocket.

"What does that magical bomb do anyway." He asked while scratching behind his ear.

" Well, it take the magical energy of a woman is in great pain, and as you may know Lucy of Fairy Tail was in labor when we were there, so see should be dead now muhahahaha." Explained Yuka.

* * *

**Mean While**

"Has Natsu calmed down yet Lisanna?" MiraJane asked.

Lisanna shook her head. "No. He won't let anyone touch the baby.."

"Her death, has took a toll on all of us but Natsu the most ." Erza said before wiping away a tear.

Lisanna looked at Natsu as he held his child and cried.

"I love you so much." He muttered. "You're very special. You're the daughter of a dragon slayer, and the best celestial mage this world has ever seen. Layla Lucy Dragoneel." Natsu sobbed more as he said his lover's name. "And you will be the best daughter in the world."

"Natsu." Erza said quietly as she walked up. "I brought Layla this." She handed the pink haired boy a baby bottle filled with warn milk.

"Thank you Erza." Natsu said as he took the bottle and held it for the baby to drink. The little one gladly accepted it and began to drink. After Erza left he whispered " I know where you are and we will come and get you, one day." He said as he looked up into the constellations in sky.

* * *

**Sorry that this is a bit of a sad start to a story but trust me it gets a whole lot happier in the next chapter.**

**Any suggestions or improvements please leave them in a rreview **

**love **

**Miss Hanabusa Adiou **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I know last chapter was really sad but is this a chapter with light within it? Read it its good. Oh and thanks for your reviews, followers and favourites.**

* * *

**Last time on Wizards Fate**

" I know where you are and we will come and get you, one day." He said as he looked up into the constellations in sky.

* * *

**Present**

"Lucy…" Natsu said sobbing "come back please" he whispered Careful not to wake Layla up from her nap. It had been 6 months since Lucy's death.

After that Gray and Natsu had stopped fighting and when ever he asked Natsu just told him to grow up. Gray just wanted to punch someone, He was pissed.

After that day they buried her, they would just stay in silence and looked at her gravestone… but little did they know, no gravestone was needed for the mage.

* * *

**Mean while**

''Lucy… Wake up…''

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a beautiful ceiling. Am I in Heaven.

Then, moving her eyes around the room, she realized her hands were both bandaged along with most of her body. It seemed like a royal infirmary. As she looked around with her tired eyes, she noticed Virgo tending to her wounds. But then, her whole weak body froze as she recognized the man who stood before her. _'Spirit King?'_ she asked to herself.

''Ah, there you go! Rise and shine!'' The spirit King announced.

Her whole body was killing her, but she managed to sit up, while looking dumbfounded.

''Now, you probably wonder why I brought you here, right?'' He asked in his deep voice, and Lucy Nodded. She wasn't able to say a word. She suddenly started to think about Natsu and Layla.

"Where is Natsu and Layla, where am I?" Lucy asked finding her tongue again

"Well you are in the Celestial World, and our Guardian along with your family." Said the Spirit King Joyfully

"WHAT?!"She responded Dumbfounded.

* * *

**Mean While**

"Natsu will you please take your baby already!" Gray yelled at the pink hair boy who hurried his way over to the crib where Layla was crying.

"Sorry Gray." The boy apologized and took his little girl from the crib and took her over the MiraJane.

"Erm...Mira would you feed Layla and take care of her while I go visit ..." The pink haired boy was unable to finish his sentence when tears suddenly started streaming down his face.

"Oh yeah…..Sure. Please don't cry Natsu." Mira said trying to calm down Natsu but he just handed MiraJane the baby and walk out of the guild.

Gray was standing close by and still uncertain about his friend, Lucy. He was still hurt, everyone was. But he definitely wasn't convinced Lucy would die that easily. Natsu wasn't even himself anymore. He hadn't even though about going on missions since Layla was born.

* * *

**Mean While**

**Natsu POV**

_'I stood there looking at Lucy's grave. I know she isn't dead. I know that she is in that world of Her's, but will she come back. I always but on a brave face for Layla and I have seen that I have matured alot since... that da_y.' Tears started pooring down Natsu's Face as he stared at Lucy's grave. '_I was lucky that day that I got those two idiots who did that to Fairy Tail, apparently Gramps said they are being held by the magic counsel for a trail_.' Natsu's hands made a fist as he thought about eyebrows and dog face. 'Hang on a minute all I need to do is find a way to get to that world with Layla and we can start our happy family again.' Natsu looked up into the sky he could see the Virgo constellation looking down and he knew instantly she was looking after his Luce

* * *

**Hi guys, sorry this chapter may still be sad but at least you know Lucy isn't dead.**

**love**

**Miss Hanabusa Adiou**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys you are going to love this chapter. Read it to find out. Oh and thanks for the favs, reviews and followers xxxx **

* * *

**Previously on Wizards Fate**

**Natsu POV**

_'I stood there looking at Lucy's grave. I know she isn't dead. I know that she is in that world of Her's, but will she come back. I always but on a brave face for Layla and I have seen that I have matured alot since... that da_y.' Tears started pooring down Natsu's Face as he stared at Lucy's grave. '_I was lucky that day that I got those two idiots who did that to Fairy Tail, apparently Gramps said they are being held by the magic counsel for a trail_.' Natsu's hands made a fist as he thought about eyebrows and dog face. 'Hang on a minute all I need to do is find a way to get to that world with Layla and we can start our happy family again.' Natsu looked up into the sky he could see the Virgo constellation looking down and he knew instantly she was looking after his Luce.

* * *

**Present**

**Lucy POV**

Lucy sat there in her bed staring at the Spirit King.

"What do you mean Guardians?" She asked cautiously.

"Well... You see, there have been many celestial wizards though out time and nobody has owned as many keys as you as well as being a loyal friend of all of them. I have held a meting with the other spirits and they believe you and your family would be perfect as our guardians." Answered the Spirit King jolly yet firm.

" When you say 'family' you mean Natsu and Layla, right? " asked Lucy wisely.

"Yes. I have seen the talents of the fire dragon slayer and the daughter of two powerful mages is bound to become more powerful than themselves." Said the King as if it weren't already obvious .

Lucy stared at him for while before coming up with another comment.

"Fine but only if you accept the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild as guardians." Lucy stated and the Spirit King stared at her with a firm expression before it softened.

" The more, the merrier!" He said and this made Lucy want to jump with Glee but it would of hurt her because of the injuries.

"Princess, do you wish for me to accompany you to Earthland?" Asked Virgo finishing her tending to Lucy's wounds.

"yes please Virgo." Said Lucy with a bright Smile. _'Soon Natsu, soon I will be with you and Layla.'_

With that Virgo help her out of the infirmary bed, and bid goodbye to the Spirit King, and entered thought Virgo's Gate.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

" Layla, you remind everyone of your Mama" Said Natsu picking Layla up from her crib in the early morning. Since Lucy's 'Death' he had been staying in the guild with no rent needed, it was Masters wish, so he could keep an eye on Natsu with a young Baby around.

" Layla, thank god you were born, because I haven't seen you Daddy act so mature." Said Master coming up behind Natsu. He laughed as he saw Natsu jump out of his skin and giggled when he seen Layla rub her eyes and down smiling.

"God Gramps, I agreed to staying here under the condition you wouldn't creep up on me!" Yelled at Makarov.

" Daddy!" Said Layla pinching his ear, clearly not pleased with the lack of attention she was getting.

"Owww! Layla dont do that to daddy." Said Natsu taking her little hand away from his ear. "You smell kind of stinky. Let's go get you changed." He grabbed a clean diaper and some wipes from a bag hanging on the crib and went over to the baby changing room Makarov had installed when Erza and Jellal had their first born.

Once Natsu had shut the door, Makarov turned around " how long are you planning on staying there... Lucy...Virgo." He said with a tears streaming down his face.

" Master!" Screamed Lucy as she pranced on the little man. "I have missed you and and the guild so much!" She screamed even louder, and with that Natsu nursed out of the changing room with Layla, wearing only a diaper.

"Luce?" He asked staring at her and Virgo. Lucy then stood up and ran to Natsu.

"Natsu! I missed you so much and love you and Layla soo much!" She yelled down his ear. Natsu couldn't find his tongue so he just held Lucy close to him.

"Mama?" Asked Layla tilting her head in the most adorable fashion.

"Layla!" Lucy said taking Layla away from Natsu to hug her. " I love you all so much!" She whispered into her ear.

"Luce?" Asked Natsu again totally shocked at what has just happen. " I love you so much !" He said pulling Lucy and Layla into a big family hug.

'Thank you Lucy, for coming back to us.' Thought Master Makarov.

* * *

**Hi guys, Happy this chapter right? Hoped you Liked it !**

**Question Time!**

**Do you think Master will approve of the Guild moving to the celestial World**

**Yes**

**No**

**Love, Miss Hanabusa Adiou**


	4. Urgent!

**Sorry Guys this isn't a chapter but i need your advise**

**I want to change the name of this story but i just cant chose from these 3 choices: **

**Rise of the Mages**

**Whole New World**

**keeping it the same as Wizards Fate**

**Comment your choice or go on my profile and vote on the poll.**

**Thanks guys xx**

**Love**

**x Red Head x**


End file.
